Friday The 13th (Franchise)
Friday the 13th is a American horror franchise that comprises thirteen slasher film's, four video games, novels, comic books, and tie‑in merchandise. The franchise mainly focuses on the fictional character Jason Voorhees, whose older brother Jacob drowned as a boy at Camp Crystal Lake due to the negligence of the camp staff. Decades later, the lake is rumored to be "cursed" and is the setting for a series of mass murders. Jason is featured in all of the films, as either the killer or an accomplice to the killings. The original film was written by Thomas Trenton and was produced and directed by Sean S. Cunningham. Despite both negotiating for control of sequel and character rights, Cunningham neglected to direct any of the sequels, producing only a handful of films later in the series. Trenton, on the other hand, wrote the first six films in the series, and played the role of Jason for the first six films. Trenton later executive produced and wrote Freddy vs. Jason and conceived the story for part eight. After an absence from the screen of over 27 years, Trenton returned to the role in the film Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. The films have grossed over $597 million at the box-office worldwide. The first film was created to cash in on the success of Halloween (1978), and its own success led Paramount Pictures to purchase the full licensing rights to Friday the 13th. Frank Mancuso, Jr., who produced the films. While the franchise was owned by Paramount, four films were adapted into novels, with Friday the 13th 3D adapted by two separate authors. When the franchise’s distribution rights were sold to New Line Cinema, Cunningham returned as a producer to oversee two additional films, in addition to the crossover film with Freddy Krueger from the ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' film series. Under New Line Cinema, 13 novellas and various comic book series featuring Jason were published. Although the films were not popular with critics, Friday the 13th is considered one of the most successful media franchises in America—not only for the success of the films, but also because of the extensive merchandising and repeated references to the series in popular culture. The franchise's popularity has generated a fanbase who have created their own Friday the 13th films, fashioned replica Jason Voorhees costumes, and tattooed their bodies with Friday the 13th artwork. Jason's hockey mask has even become one of the most recognizable images in popular culture. Films Overview In the original Friday the 13th (1980), Mrs. Voorhees (Betsy Palmer) stalks and murders the teenagers who are preparing Camp Crystal Lake for reopening. She is determined to ensure that the camp does not reopen after her son Jacob drowned in the lake because two staff members who were supposed to be watching him were having sex. The last counselor, Alice (Adrienne King), fends off Mrs. Voorhees long enough to grab a machete and decapitate her. However it is revealed that another counsellor named Jason is Pamela’s younger son and he kills Alice to be the lone survivor, claiming victimhood to the police. In Friday The 13th: The Return of Jason Voorhees (1981), After killing retcon survivor Sally, Jason targets a group of teenagers who arrive at Crystal Lake to set up a new camp, but Jason murders them. Ginny Field (Amy Steel), the last counselor Jason attempts to kill, finds a cabin in the woods with a shrine built around the severed head of Mrs. Voorhees. Ginny fights back and slams a machete through Jason's shoulder. Jason is arrested for his crimes and taken away in an ambulance. During the events of Friday the 13th: 3D or as it’s known unofficially Friday The 13th: Trial of Jason Voorhees (1982), Jason is put on trial for his crimes. He escapes mid way to pursue and kill Ginny Field who is hold up in a cabin on the property next Chris Higgins's (Dana Kimmell) local homestead. Chris has returned to her property with some friends, and Jason kills anyone who wanders into the barn where he is hiding. Due to multiple attacks on his face and head, Jason takes a hockey mask from a victim to hide his face, Jason eventually leaves the barn to kill the rest of the group. Chris is the lone survivor as Jason is taken into custody and declared criminally insane and interred at Unger Institute of Mental Health. Friday the 13th: Camp Blood (1984) continues where Part 3 leaves off, with Jason escaping from custody via a road accident and returning to Crystal Lake. There he learns a group of teenagers have been hired to help restore the old campgrounds and all fall victim to Jason's rampage. Friday the 13th: The Revenge of Jason Voorhees (1985) follows a group of college students who go to Crystal Island for the weekend and incur Jason’s wrath, still on the run from the previous instalment. Pursued by Sheriff William Parks, the lone survivor, a girl named BJ, seemingly kills Jason with an axe to his head, but the night's events drive her into hysteria as the police take her away. Friday the 13th: The Death of Jason Voorhees (1986) continues where Part 5 leaves off, with Jason found by the police and taken to the local morgue. Upon arrival, Jason kills the coroner and a nurse before returning to Crystal Lake. A group of friends rent a house on Crystal Lake and fall victim to Jason's rampage. After killing the teens, Jason seeks out Trish (Kimberly Beck) and Tommy Jarvis (Corey Feldman), who live next door. While distracted by Trish, Jason is attacked and killed by Tommy. Friday the 13th: The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees (1988) begins 10 years after The Death of Jason Voorhees. Jason (now played by Kane Hodder) is resurrected again from his resting place at the bottom of the lake, by the telekinetic Tina Shepard (Lar Park Lincoln), who is trying to resurrect her father who drowned in the lake when Tina was a child. Jason once again begins killing those who occupy Crystal Lake and is returned to the bottom of the lake after a battle with Tina. Jason is resurrected again in Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) by an underwater electrical cable. He follows a group of students on their senior class cruise to Manhattan, where he kills the ship′s crew and the majority of the students. Upon reaching Manhattan, Jason chases Rennie (Jensen Daggett) and Sean (Scott Reeves), the two remaining students, into the sewers. Jason eventually melts away because the sewer is flooded with toxic waste. In Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Jason, through an unexplained resurrection, is hunted by the FBI at Crystal Lake. The FBI sets up a sting that successfully kills Jason. Through possession, Jason manages to survive by passing his black heart from one being to the next. It is revealed that he has a sister and a niece, and that he needs them to get his body back. Jason resurrects himself, but his niece, Jessica Kimble (Kari Keegan), stabs him with a mystical dagger and he is dragged into Hell. Jason X (2002) takes place in the future, when Jason has again been inexplicably resurrected. A scientist, Rowan Lafontaine (Lexa Doig), decides that cryonic suspension is the only method of stopping him, but Jason breaks free and kills the army personnel guarding him before he can be again imprisoned. Rowan manages to lure Jason into the cryo chamber, but he ruptures the tank and freezes both himself and Rowan. Over 400 years later, a team of students studying earth discover Jason's body and take it into space. Upon being thawed by the team, he proceeds to murder everyone aboard the spacecraft. He is seemingly killed, but is then resurrected via nanotechnology as a cyborg version of himself. Finally, he is ejected into space and lands on the planet Earth 2. The next Friday the 13th film, Freddy vs. Jason (2003), was a crossover with the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street''. Set in the contemporary period, Freddy Krueger (Robert Englund) resurrects Jason (Ken Kirzinger) and sends him to Springwood hoping that he will create enough fear among the residents that Freddy will be strong enough to invade their dreams. Jason accomplishes this but refuses to stop killing. A battle ensues both in the dream-world and at Crystal Lake. The outcome is left ambiguous, as Jason surfaces from the lake holding Freddy's severed head, which winks and laughs. In 2009, a new Friday the 13th film which restarted the film series continuity was released. In this film, after witnessing his mother being beheaded at a young age, an adult Jason (Derek Mears) follows in her footsteps and kills anyone who comes to Crystal Lake. Jason subsequently kidnaps a young woman, Whitney Miller (Amanda Righetti), who reminds him of his mother. Six weeks after her disappearance, her brother, Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki), comes to look for her. The pair reunite and work together to seemingly kill Jason. In 2013, inspired by the comic Jason vs Jason X, Trenton returned to the screen in which he played Jason Voorhees for the first time in 27 years. He conceived a story where three separate Jason's would duel to the death in a futuristic arena, using a holographic setting of the Crystal Lake area. Trenton brought back several surviving characters to the film and pitted his Jason against that of Kane Hodder's cybernetic Jason X and reboot Jason as played by Derek Mears. The film was a celebration of the entire franchise and the most successful film of the series. Development The original Friday the 13th was in fact two concepts put together by the series mutual creators. Novice screenwriter Thomas Trenton had written a spec script titled Friday the 13th which detailed a series of killings in a New York highrise by a woman whose son drowned in the building’s indoor pool. Sean Cunningham, who had previously worked with filmmaker Wes Craven on ''The Last House on the Left'' (1972), had a 5 page treatment about a group of isolated teenagers being stalked in a summer camp. Learning that Trenton’s screenplay had been registered with the WGA, a meeting was arranged by Cunningham and as a result the two decided to bring both ideas together as a single project. Cunningham, inspired by the success of John Carpenter's Halloween (1978), wanted Friday the 13th to be shocking, visually stunning, and "make you jump out of your seat". Distancing himself from The Last House on the Left, Cunningham wanted Friday the 13th to be more of a "roller coaster ride". Following the success of Friday the 13th in 1980, Paramount Pictures began plans to make a sequel and immediately acquired the worldwide distribution rights. According to Paramount Pictures Chairman and CEO Frank Mancuso, Sr., "We wanted it to be an event, where teenagers would flock to the theaters on that Friday night to see the latest episode." Initial ideas for a sequel involved the Friday the 13th title being used for a series of discontinuous films, released once a year, and each would be a separate "scary movie" of its own right. Phil Scuderi—a co-owner of Esquire Theaters with Steve Minasian and Bob Barsamian and a producer of the original film—insisted that the sequel must have Jason Voorhees, Pamela's son, assuming her duties as antagonist. Trenton and Steve Miner, associate producer of the first film, believed in the idea, and began developing the series on those lines. Miner ultimately directed the first two sequels after Cunningham opted not to return to the director's chair.Brack, Peter, pp. 50–52 The studio continued to generate sequels over the years, based on the financial success they produced compared to their relatively low budgets. With every film repeating the same basic premise, the filmmakers came up with subtle adjustments so the audience would return. Changes involved the addition of a subtitle—as opposed to a number to differentiate each entry—like "The Return of Jason Voorhees" and "Jason Takes Manhattan", or filming the movie in 3-D, as Miner did for Friday the 13th 3D.Bracke, Peter, pp.73–74 The third film would also be the birthplace of one of the most recognizable images in popular culture, that of Jason's hockey mask. Producer Frank Mancuso, Jr. and Thomas Trenton eventually decided to kill Jason for good after six films. Trenton to that point had written and starred in every film and was anxious to move on. Mancuso Jr. as well experienced problems finding new films to produce that were more than just horror movies, because his name brought constant association to the Friday the 13th film series.Bracke, Peter, pg.98 Jason would not stay buried for long, as the success of The Death of Jason Voorhees ensured another Friday the 13th film. Mancuso, Sr. stated, "Quite simply, the public still wanted to see these films. So until they really stopped coming, why not continue to make more?" The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees shifted the focus of the story to the new and improved zombie Jason as lead. For the first time in the series Trenton had nothing to do with either conceiving the plot or writing the screenplay. The idea proposed by new screenwriter Daryl Haney stemmed from his realization that the films always ended with Jason battling the "final girl". Haney decided that this final girl should have telekinetic powers, which led Producer Barbara Sachs to dub the film, Jason vs. Carrie.Bracke, Peter, pg.173 Trenton opted not to return to play Jason and stuntman/actor Kane Hodder was chosen to inherit the role. Hodder would go on to play the part four times before being replaced for “Freddy vs. Jason.” Despite the limited success of “The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees” plans were made to take Jason away from Crystal Lake and place him in a larger environment for the eighth film. Trenton was brought in to help guide initial story ideas and turned in a first draft with the intent that he would also produce and re-assume the role of Jason. New York City was selected as the main setting, with Jason spending approximately a third of the movie on a boat before reaching New York. The film was then subtitled Jason Takes Manhattan. Due to creative differences early in the production, Trenton bowed out and Rob Hedden, who was chosen as director, inherited script writing duties. Kane Hodder was again hired to play Jason, but ultimately, the character spent the majority of the time on the cruise ship, as budget restrictions forced scenes of New York to be trimmed or downgraded. Vancouver had to substitute for the majority of the New York scenes.Bracke, Peter, pp.194–195 When Jason Takes Manhattan failed to perform successfully at the box office, Sean Cunningham and Thomas Trenton exercised their sequel rights to Friday the 13th and started working with New Line Cinema on Freddy vs. Jason, as New Line owned the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. The concept of a fight between Freddy and Jason was not new; since Paramount had approached New Line about filming a crossover years before the latter had gained the licensing rights to Friday the 13th. At that time, both companies wanted the license to the other′s character so that they could control the making of the film. Negotiations on the project were never finalized, which led Paramount to make The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees. After Jason Takes Manhattan was released in 1989, distribution rights reverted back to Scuderi, Minasian, and Barsamianto, who sold them to New Line. Before Cunningham and Trenton could start working on Freddy vs. Jason, Wes Craven returned to New Line to make New Nightmare. This effectively put Freddy vs. Jason on hold, but allowed Cunningham the chance to bring Jason back into the spotlight with Jason Goes to Hell.Bracke, Peter, pp.218–219 With Trenton again bidding good bye to the series, Cunningham continued forward for the ninth instalment. “Jason Goes To Hell” as it was named "turned a healthy profit", though it was only intended to open the door for a crossover with Freddy Krueger rather than to start a new series for New Line.Bracke, Peter, pg. 238 Ultimately, the film series would go through another sequel before that would happen. Cunningham's "frustration" with the delayed development of the Freddy vs. Jason project forced him to create another sequel in an effort to keep the franchise in the minds of audiences. Based on Jason Takes Manhattan's concept of taking Jason away from Crystal Lake, the 10th film would put the titular character in space.Bracke, Peter, pp.242–243 The film suffered from the loss of its biggest supporter, President of Production Michael De Luca, when he resigned from his position. Lack of support forced the finished film to sit for two years before finally being released on April 26, 2002, and it would go on to become the lowest grossing film in the franchise at the domestic box office. It also held the distinction of having the largest budget of any of the previous films at that time.Bracke, Peter, pp.263–264 After more than 15 years of off-and-on development, and approximately $6 million spent in 18 unused scripts from more than a dozen screenwriters, New Line finally produced a Freddy and Jason crossover for 2003. One of the biggest hurdles for the film was developing a story that managed to bring the two horror icons together. Potential stories varied widely, from Freddy having molested and drowned Jason as a child, to a cult of Freddy worshipers called the "Fred Heads".Bracke, Peter, pp.267–269 Trenton was approached to offer ideas and as he put it “threw out all the elaborate back story stuff, fancy attempts to bridge the series and tore them down to their cores.” Trenton finished what would be the working draft screenplay but opted out in actually playing the role of Jason. He maintained an executive producer position, but realized the zombie Jason persona was necessary for the film, a persona Trenton had come to loathe both on screen and off. In a controversial move, fan favourite Kane Hodder would not be chosen to replay Jason for a fifth time. Instead Canadian stuntman Ken Kirzinger would inherit the role. Despite calls for a boycott, online petitions and generally bad press, “Freddy Vs. Jason” would go on to be the second most successful film of either series, taking in 114 million at the box office. In January 2007, Platinum Dunes producers Andrew Form and Brad Fuller outlined their intended goal to bring a Friday the 13th reboot to life. New Line approached Fuller and Form to create a reboot, but because Paramount still owned certain copyrights to the first film, the reboot would not be able to use anything from the original. Paramount, who wanted to be included in the development of a reboot, approached the producers and gave them license to use anything from the original films, including the title. With Paramount on board, Fuller and Form decided they wanted to use pieces from the early films. Fuller said, "I think there are moments we want to address, like how does the hockey mask happen." Damian Shannon and Mark Swift, writers of Freddy vs. Jason, were brought on to pen the script for the new film, with Marcus Nispel, director of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake of 2003, hired in November 2007 to direct. In 2011, while at comic-con, Trenton was asked a fan question on which Jason would defeat the other. Goading fellow guest Kane Hodder, an idea sprung in Trenton's head. A film where the two Jason's, the original and the zombie Jason would fight it out for supremacy. With Cunningham, Paramount and New Line's encouragement, the idea blossomed into a three way fight between Trenton's Jason, Hodder's Jason X and Derek Mear's reboot Jason. Wanting to mend fences with Steve Dash, Trenton invited him to play The Man In Black and scheduled for a 2013 release, the film was hyped as a major event. Past castmates were brought back and even Betsy Palmer returned to the series as a holographic Pamela Voorhees. The film was released on September, Friday the 13th, 2013 and was an instant success. The return of Trenton, Hodder and Palmer along with other fan favorites, Bruce Greenwood, Corey Feldman, Kimberly Beck, among others, hyped the film to a high degree. It broke series records with the strongest opening ever and ended up being the most successful film in the series to date. Taking in $126 million at the domestic box office, just over $30 million world wide, for a total of $156 million. Music When Harry Manfredini began working on the musical score for the 1980 film, the decision was made to play the music only alongside the killer so as not to trick the audience into believing that the killer was around during moments that they were not supposed to be. Manfredini explains that the lack of music for certain scenes was deliberate: "There′s a scene where one of the girls ... is setting up the archery area ... One of the guys shoots an arrow into the target and just misses her. It′s a huge scare, but if you notice, there′s no music. That was a choice." Manfredini also noted that when something was about to happen, the music would cut off so that the audience would relax a bit, which allowed the scare to become more effective. Since Mrs. Voorhees, the killer in the original Friday the 13th, does not show up until the final reel of the film, Manfredini had the job of creating a score that would represent the killer in her absence. Manfredini was inspired by the 1975 film Jaws, where the shark is not seen for the majority of the film, but the motif created by John Williams cued the audience as to when the shark was present during scenes and unseen.Bracke, Peter, pg. 39 While listening to a piece of Krzysztof Penderecki music, which contained a chorus with "striking pronunciations", Manfredini was inspired to recreate a similar sound for Friday the 13th. He came up with the sound "ki ki ki, ma ma ma", based on the line "Kill her mommy!", which Mrs. Voorhees recites repeatedly in the final reel. The "ki" comes from "kill", and the "ma" from "mommy". To achieve the unique sound he wanted for the film, Manfredini spoke the two words "harshly, distinctly, and rhythmically into a microphone" and ran them into an echo reverberation machine. Manfredini finished the original score after a few weeks and recorded it in a friend′s basement. Victor Miller and assistant editor Jay Keuper have commented on how memorable the music is, with Keuper describing it as "iconographic". Manfredini makes note of the mispronunciation of the sounds: "Everybody thinks it′s cha, cha, cha. I'm like, 'Cha, cha, cha'? What are you talking about?" When Manfredini returned for the first sequel, he had an easier time composing since he only needed to perfect what he had already created.Bracke, Peter, pg. 70 Over the course of the sequels, Manfredini loosened the philosophy that the theme should be reserved just for the killer. Manfredini describes the style of the sequels as more of a "setting 'em up and knocking 'em down" approach, which meant that there were more "McGuffins and red herrings" that required the killer′s theme music be played to try and trick the audience. Manfredini explains, "The original had the real myopic approach, and then we had to start thinking of the sequels as more conventional films." For Part 3, Manfredini only returned to score the first and last reels of the film because he was busy with a Broadway production. Jack Tillar pieced together portions of the score from the first two films to fill the remaining time for Part 3, while Michael Zagar composed an opening and closing theme. Manfredini and Zagar met at the latter′s apartment, where Zagar rescored the original opening theme using a disco beat. Manfredini returned for The Final Chapter, and although there were similar elements to the score, everything was newly recorded for the fourth Friday the 13th.Bracke, Peter, pg. 118 When he began work on the score for The Revenge of Jason Voorhees, Manfredini created themes just for the characters of BJ and Sheriff Parks. The idea was to suggest that there was "madness afoot", which he believed helped to "'point the finger' at various characters ... to suggest that things were not as you might expect".Bracke, Peter, pg. 142 For The Death of Jason Voorhees, Trenton instructed Manfredini to create a score that would not alert the audience about what was happening or about to happen, "but instead allow the audience to do it to themselves". Trenton took this idea from John Carpenter′s 1978 film Halloween, which would always follow any shock in the film with Carpenter′s "Eeeeeeee!" sound. Trenton wanted something more subtle, with a "Gothic" resonance.Bracke, Peter, pg. 165 With the departure of Trenton, Manfredini, too, did not return to score The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees. Manfredini had never spoken why he departed at this time, but as he had a prior film engagement, his scores from previous films were reused. While Manfredini was working on Sean Cunningham′s DeepStar Six, Producer Iain Paterson hired Fred Mollin, who was scoring Friday the 13th: The Series, to finish composing the music to Resurrection. Manfredini′s original music only filled half the film.Bracke, Peter, pg. 189 Mollin returned to fully score Jason Takes Manhattan, and worked with Steve Mizer to write an original song reminiscent of Robert Plant for the opening credits. A first for the series.Bracke, Peter, pg. 211 Manfredini would return to score the next two entries in the series before being replaced on Freddy vs. Jason. The official reason for Manfredini′s replacement was because New Line wanted to take the series in a "new direction", but Manfredini contends that the final cut of Freddy vs. Jason was "just the same thing". The producers of the next installment Andrew Form and Brad Fuller recognized the iconic status of the music used in the first four Friday the 13th films. For their 2009 film, they immediately had the studio attain the licensing rights to the music, which was composed and originally performed by Harry Manfredini. They did not plan to use the score in its entirety, but they used Steve Jablonsky to compose a score that was reminiscent of Manfredini's and created the atmosphere for the 2009 film. Nispel contacted Jablonsky to score Friday the 13th after having worked with him on the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Nispel told Jablonsky he wanted him to create something that Nispel could "whistle when he left the theater", but was subtle enough that it would not immediately register while watching the film. Nispel said, "I don't believe that, when you watch a Friday the 13th film, you want to feel like John Williams is sitting next to you with the London Symphony Orchestra". Trenton's return to the series heralded the return of Manfredini as well. Trenton stated that at no time was it ever an issue for him or was there even a debate. Manfredini had created the iconic sound for the original film and as this movie was essentially an homage to the series as a whole, Manfredini's participation was "written in stone." Trenton requested a new score, but finding inspiration from the music in the first four Friday the 13th films, which Trenton always viewed as his favorites. Box office The Friday the 13th films were never popular with critics, in contrast to other slasher films like Halloween. Critics disliked how the series favored high body counts over plot and character development and how each film was almost indistinguishable from the last. Nevertheless, the films were a financial success, prompting Paramount to release more sequels contingent on the box office appeal. When comparing Friday the 13th to the other top-grossing American horror franchises—''A Nightmare on Elm Street, ''Child's Play, Halloween, the Hannibal Lecter series, Psycho, ''Saw'', Scream, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre—and adjusting for the 2010 inflation, Friday the 13th is the highest grossing horror franchise in the United States, with approximately $671.5 million. A Nightmare on Elm Street follows with $583.4 million, with the Hannibal Lecter film series closely behind with $579.4 million. Then comes Halloween with $547.8 million, Saw with $404.5 million, Scream with $398.3 million, Psycho with $370.3 million, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre with $314.6 million, and the Child's Play film series rounding out the list with approximately $199.7 million. The financial success has extended to home release, with more than five million DVDs sold by 2005. Future In an interview, producers Brad Fuller and Andrew Form expressed an interest in doing a second Friday the 13th film, citing the enjoyment they had working on the 2009 reboot. On October 1, 2014, Warner Bros. announced that they planned to release the Friday the 13th sequel on August 13, 2010. Subsequently, Warner Bros. announced on December 10, 2014, that the sequel had been pulled from the August 13, 2015 release slot and is now listed as "TBD" (To Be Determined). On January 21, 2015, Fuller announced on his Twitter page that a sequel to the 2009 remake was no longer in the works, declaring it, "dead — not happening". In a later interview, Fuller explained that the making of the 2009 remake was a joint effort by Paramount and New Line, who both own portions of the Friday the 13th franchise. With the economy down, both studios are limiting the films that they produce each year, opting for lower risks and higher rewards. As such, films like Friday the 13th Part 2 were put on hold, with the hope that when the economy bounces back, they will move forward with the next installment. Form explained that since neither studio wants to walk away from the production of a sequel and have it perform well without their involvement, thus making them look like "idiots", the chance of having one studio being the primary producing house was rejected. Form and Fuller also mentioned that the Friday the 13th sequel may be a 3D film, should it ever get the green light for production. On February 1, 2015, it was reported that a script for a sequel had been completed. Brad Fuller states that he is ready when New Line Cinema is ready. Television On September 28, 1987,Bracke, Peter, pg. 171 Paramount began airing Friday the 13th: The Series, a television series that focuses on two cousins' attempts to recover cursed antiques that were sold from a shop they inherited from their uncle. The show starred John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion and Louise Robey as Michelle Foster. It was created by Frank Mancuso, Jr. and Larry B. Williams originally under the title of The 13th Hour, and the series ran for 72 episodes. Mancuso, Jr. never intended to link the television show directly to the film series, but he utilized "the idea of Friday the 13th, which is that it symbolizes bad luck and curses". The creators wanted to tie in Jason′s trademark hockey mask to the series, but the idea was discarded so that the show could have a chance to exist on its own. Mancuso, Jr. was afraid that mentioning any events from the films would take the audience away from "the new world that we were trying to create". The decision to name the show Friday the 13th, over the original title, was made because Mancuso, Jr. believed a "Friday the 13th" moniker would better help to sell the show to networks. Filming took place in Toronto, Canada. Friday the 13th: The Series aired in first-run syndication, initially in a late-night spot; the success of the series as a late-night show prompted some broadcasting stations to move it to primetime. Produced on a budget estimated below $500,000 per episode, the first season placed second in the male 18 to 49 year old demographic, just behind Paramount′s Star Trek: The Next Generation. In addition, the first season placed fifth in the female 18 to 49 year old demographic. In September 2003, during a panel session at the Maniafest convention, Sean S. Cunningham spoke about the possibility of bringing Friday the 13th to television, with the series focusing on a group of teenagers living in the Crystal Lake area. On October 22, 2005, Cunningham discussed the potential series further. He explained that the idea was to call the series Crystal Lake Chronicles, and "set it in a town with all this Jason history". The series would focus more on "coming-of-age issues", in a similar style to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek, and Smallville, with Jason as more of a recurring "background" character. Literature Novels Six of the 12 films have been adapted into novels—''Friday the 13th 1 – 3'', Jason Lives, Jason X, and Freddy vs. Jason—with Friday the 13th Part 3 being adapted twice. The first novel was Michael Avallone's 1982 adaptation of Friday the 13th Part 3; Avallone had previously adapted Beneath the Planet of the Apes and Shock Treatment.Gove, David, pp.89–90 The author chose to use an alternate ending, one that was filmed for Part 3 but never used, as the conclusion for his adaptation. In the alternate ending, Chris, who is in a canoe, hears her boyfriend Rick's voice and immediately runs back to the house. When she opens the door, Jason is standing there with a machete and decapitates her.Bracke, Peter, pg.92 The next book was not published until 1986, when Simon Hawke adapted Jason Lives. Hawke would also adapt the first three films into novels, and his adaptation of the original Friday the 13th was published in 1987, with novelizations of Part 2 and 3'' both being published in 1988. Hawke's first adaptation, ''Jason Lives, introduced the character of Elias Voorhees, Jason's father, who was supposed to appear in the film before being cut by the studio. The book explains how Elias has Jason's body buried, instead of the planned cremation, after his death in The Final Chapter.Grove, David, pg.147 In 1994, four young adult novels were released under the title of Friday the 13th. These stories focused on different people finding Jason's mask and becoming possessed by his spirit, but the actual character did not appear in the novels. The novels were written by Author Eric Morse and published in 1994. The books are titled Mother's Day, Jason's Curse, The Carnival, and Road Trip. In 2003 and 2005, Black Flame published novelizations of Freddy vs. Jason and Jason X. After the release of the Jason X novel, Black Flame began publishing two series of novels. One set was published under the Jason X title, while the second set used the Friday the 13th moniker. The Jason X series consisted of four sequels to the 2005 adaptation. The first to be published was Jason X: The Experiment, which saw the government attempting to exploit Jason's indestructibility to create an army of "super soldiers". The second novel, Planet of the Beast, follows the efforts of Dr. Bardox and his crew as they try to clone a comatose Jason and stay alive when Jason awakens. Death Moon revolves around Jason crash-landing at Moon Camp Americana, and the final novel, To the Third Power, is about the discovery of a Jason clone underneath a prison. The Friday the 13th series of novels are not connected to the Jason X series and do not continue any story set forth by the films. Instead, each novel developed the character of Jason in its own way. Friday the 13th: Church of the Divine Psychopath has Jason resurrected by a religious cult. In Friday the 13th: Hell Lake, a recently executed serial killer, Wayne Sanchez, persuades Jason to help him escape back to the real world. In Hate-Kill-Repeat, two religious serial killers attempt to find Jason at Crystal Lake, believing that the three of them share the same contempt for those that break the moral code. The Jason Strain places Jason on an island with a group of death row convicts—placed there by television executives running a reality game show—while a scientist attempts to create an age-retarding "super drug" from Jason's DNA. Instead, she creates a virus that reanimates the dead into zombies. The character of Pamela Voorhees returns from the grave in Carnival of Maniacs, and she searches for Jason, who is now part of a traveling sideshow and about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Comic books Since New Line Cinema's acquisition of the franchise, several Friday the 13th comic books have been published by Topps Comics, Avatar Press, and DC Comics imprint WildStorm. The first comic book release for the franchise was the 1993 Topps Comics adaptation of Jason Goes to Hell, written by Andy Mangels. The three-issue series was a condensed version of the film with a few added scenes. Topps Comics published another series in 1995, with Nancy A. Collins writing a three-issue, non‑canonical miniseries involving a crossover between Jason and ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'''s Leatherface. The story involves Jason stowing away aboard a train and eventually meeting Leatherface. The two initially become friends, with Leatherface adopting Jason into the former's family. After a series of misunderstandings, Jason and Leatherface turn on each other. On May 13, 2005, New Line first exercised their rights to use the Friday the 13th moniker when they, along with Avatar comics, released a special issue of Friday the 13th. Written by Brian Pulido and illustrated by Mike Wolfer and Greg Waller, the story takes place after the events of Freddy vs. Jason, where siblings Miles and Laura Upland inherit Camp Crystal Lake. Knowing that Jason caused the recent destruction, Laura, unknown to her brother, sets out to kill Jason with a paramilitary group so that she and her brother can sell the property. The issue pre‑sold more than 17,500 copies. Avatar released a three-issue miniseries titled Friday the 13th: Bloodbath in September 2005. The series was written by Brian Pulido, illustrated by Mike Wolfer and Andrew Dalhouse, and revolves around a group of teenagers who come to Camp Tomorrow, a camp that sits on Crystal Lake, for work and a "party-filled weekend". The teenagers begin to discover that they share common family backgrounds and soon awaken Jason, who proceeds to kill them. Brian Pulido returned for a third time in October 2005 to write another special issue for Avatar, titled Jason X. Picking up after the events of the Jason X film, Jason is now on Earth 2 where a bioengineer, Kristen, attempts to subdue him in hopes that she can use his regenerative tissue to save her own life and the lives of those she loves. In February 2006, Avatar published their final Friday the 13th comic, a two-issue miniseries titled Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X. The series was written and illustrated by Mike Wolfer. The story takes place after the events of the film Jason X, where a salvage team discovers the spaceship Grendel and awakens a regenerated Jason Voorhees. The "original" Jason and Über-Jason, a version of Jason with mechanical limbs, are drawn into a battle to the death. In June 2006, a one-shot comic titled Friday the 13th: Fearbook was released, written by Mike Wolfer with art by Sebastian Fiumara. In the comic, Jason is captured and experimented upon by the Trent Organization. Jason escapes and seeks out Violet, the survivor of Friday the 13th: Bloodbath, whom the Trent Organization is holding in their Crystal Lake headquarters. In December 2006, WildStorm began publishing its own series of comic books under the Friday the 13th title. The first set was a six-issue miniseries that involves Jason's return to Crystal Lake, a lone survivor's tale of the murder of her friends by a monster, a new revelation about the evil surrounding Crystal Lake, and the truth of what Jason embodies. The miniseries pre‑sold approximately 60,318 copies altogether, with each issue pre‑selling 15,800, 9,600, 8,964, 8,637, 8,715, and 8,602 copies, respectively. On July 11 and August 15, 2007, WildStorm published a two-part special titled Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale. The two-issue comic book covers Pamela Voorhees' journey to Camp Crystal Lake and the story of her pregnancy with Jason as she recounts it to hitchhiker Annie, a camp counselor who is killed in the original film. The miniseries pre‑sold a combined 16,051 copies. WildStorm released another comic book special, titled Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation, consisting of two issues that were released on September 12 and October 10, 2007. The comic book provides insight into the psychology of Jason Voorhees as he befriends a boy born with a skull deformity. The first issue of How I Spent My Summer Vacation pre‑sold approximately 7,837 copies. WildStorm released a six-issue sequel to Freddy vs. Jason, titled Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, starring the two aforementioned killers and Ash from the Evil Dead film series. The story focuses on Freddy using the Necronomicon, which is in the basement of the Voorhees home, to escape from Jason's subconscious and "gain powers unlike anything he's had before". Freddy attempts to use Jason to retrieve the book, but Ash, who is working at the local S‑Mart in Crystal Lake, learns of the book's existence and sets out to destroy it once and for all. The story, by Jeff Katz, was a sequel to the Freddy vs. Jason film in development before the former film had been theatrically released. After meeting with executives, the negotiations ended and the story was shelved. Following the success of Freddy vs. Jason, the idea of including Ash was brought up again, but New Line ultimately decided they would put the story in comic book form and bring in James Kuhoric to write and Jason Craig to do the artwork. On January 9 and February 13, 2008, WildStorm released another two-issue miniseries, titled Friday the 13th: Bad Land, which was written and illustrated by Ron Marz and Mike Huddleston, respectively. The series explores the history of Crystal Lake before Pamela and Jason Voorhees arrived. Bad Land takes place in two time frames, the "present day" and 250 years before "present day". It follows three hikers in the present and three fur trappers in the past, each of whom is snowed in by a blizzard at Crystal Lake. Each group experiences similar events, suggesting that there is a connection between the two groups. A one-shot comic, titled Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused, written by Joshua Hale Fialkov with artwork by Andy B., was released on April 30, 2008. The story involves a teenager named Maggie tricking her abusive boyfriend into travelling to Crystal Lake, where she plans to murder him, but she encounters Jason shortly after arriving at the camp. On June 24, 2009, the six-issue sequel to Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, subtitled ''The Nightmare Warriors'', began. Written by Jeff Katz and James Kuhoric, and illustrated by Jason Craig, the miniseries has Ash and survivors of both Freddy and Jason banding together to defeat the two after Freddy is released from the world of the Deadites by government operatives who had discovered the Necronomicon. Category:1980s horror films Category:1980 introductions Category:1990s horror films Category:2000s horror films Category:2006 video games Category:American films * Category:Friday the 13th series Category:Horror films by series Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Sequel films Category:Slasher films Category:Teen films